plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Target Zombie
Target Zombies are new zombies that are in the PS3, Xbox Live Arcade and DS versions of the game. They appear only in the Versus Mode hidden slightly by the bushes, and are only there as an added visual effect to the target the plants must destroy. There is no Suburban Almanac Entry for them. Target Zombies are technically shield zombies (since they hold up a target in front of them) but will die if their shield is destroyed. They are extremely easy to kill, and have no real defense by themselves, and must be protected by Zombie Gravestones and other zombies. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 3, 5, and 8 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Appearance It wears a red and white cap, a red and black top, blue pants and black shoes. Aside from its head and cap, it looks just like a Ladder Zombie. It holds a target shield. Strategy There really is no real strategy to these zombies. They don't move, and they have no defense to them other than their health. They are, however, your main enemy in Versus Mode, as you must kill 3 of them to win. To get to them though, you must break through any zombies your opponent raises, and any Zombie Gravestones he/she brings up. Try to have your plants focus strong attacks on one lane at a time, but keep the others well defended from zombie attacks. Once you break through and kill one Target Zombie, focus your attacks on another lane. Gallery Targut zombee.png|A Target Zombie Zombie Target1.gif|An animated Target Zombie Zombie target hat.png|The Bow Cap Zombie233.png|Another Target Zombie zombie_target.png|The Target DS Target Zombie.png|DS Target Zombie Trivia *This is the only Zombie that is made purely for a visual effect. *This Zombie resembles a Smosh character, Benny-Jean. *The Target Zombie is one of ten zombies that do not have a Suburban Almanac Entry, the other nine being the Giga-Gargantuar, Giga Football Zombie, ZomBotany Zombies and the Trash Can Zombie. *This is the second zombie that was added in later games. *This zombie is not seen on PC and Mac versions. *The target is a bullseye target. *This zombie nods his head in the game. This is the only zombie that nods his head. *This is the only zombie that doesn't move and attack. *When the third Target Zombie is killed, it may stumble back and forth before falling over. *It can be hacked to replace a screen door or other shield in the PC version. *In the PC Chinese 1.2.0.1073 version, in Program Files, inside "reanim" folder, there are a picture of Target Zombie seperately (from Hat, Head, Hand, Clothes, and Target Box). *It's shield seems to be a cardboard box. *The Lawn Mower cannot kill this Zombie. **The same thing happened to Zombie Gravestone. *Though expensive, Melon-pults work extremely well on Target Zombies, requiring only three melons to be killed. *The Target Zombie holds a target, but nothing special happens when a projectile hits the target, like other Shield Zombies. *You cannot hypnotize a Target Zombie, as it doesn't move and eat. *It can't be killed by a Jalapeno so the flames will just go over it. *When Lobbed-shot plants throw projectiles at a Target Zombie, the projectiles will fall right in front of the zombie, but still damaging it. *It may be based on a test dummy. *It is the only Zombie that die instantly when its armor is destroyed. *The Target Zombie and Dr. Zomboss are the only Zombies that don't move in gameplay. See also *Versus Mode *Bow Cap *Target Category:Zombies Category:Versus Mode Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Zombie Gravestone Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Xbox Live Arcade Exclusive Category:Zombies with Items Category:Low Strength Zombies